


【荷兰队】棍客文学续作

by Chuxiu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Gen, History Jokes, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Meme, Non-Graphic Violence, 荷兰三棍客
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuxiu/pseuds/Chuxiu
Summary: 国家队比赛日前极度无聊的产物，充满烂梗的更衣室内讧段子续集。网友闯作的第一至七季详见百科“荷兰三棍客”词条。
Kudos: 2





	【荷兰队】棍客文学续作

**第八季**  
  
橙衣军团已连续缺席两届大赛，阵中早已看不到罗本、范佩西、亨特拉尔的身影，但是属于棍客们的传奇故事却仍未画上句号。在2018/19赛季欧洲冠军联赛小组赛抽签中，德甲霸主拜仁慕尼黑与荷超豪门阿贾克斯都被分到了E组，这也就意味着，罗本和他的前国家队队友亨特拉尔会在欧冠赛场上演最后的同场对决。  
  
不过对于罗本和亨特拉尔来说，也许“冤家路窄”才是对他们重逢最恰当的写照。荷兰电讯报采访了亨特拉尔，问他对欧冠分组抽签作何感想，荷兰射手骄傲地表示：“我没有什么好说的，干就完了。”  
  
**考虑到年龄和身体状况，这很可能是罗本效力拜仁慕尼黑的最后一个赛季了。小组赛的两场较量会成为您对他的终极复仇吗？**  
  
亨特拉尔：“不一定吧。想打架也不需要原因。也许阿尔扬退役前还会来到阿贾克斯。”  
  
**阿贾克斯在联赛中0-3输给了埃因霍温？**  
  
亨特拉尔：“我们在场上的表现并不兴奋，球队整体还有很大的提升空间，但我们是一支非常年轻的球队，事实就是如此。在落后的时候需要我这样经验丰富的老将为队友指点迷津，而不是像某些人那样只会帮腔助势，非难队内的其他球员。”  
  
亨特拉尔的表态无疑激怒了罗本，小飞侠在赛前发布会上回应到：“我不明白克拉斯（亨特拉尔）的意思，但是很显然在接下来的比赛里我会首发，克拉斯就不一定了。如果克拉斯想要和我了结私人恩怨，我建议他还是赛后来安联球场的主队更衣室理论吧。”  
  
小组赛第一回合在慕尼黑的安联球场举行，两队最终以1-1的比分战平。据一位不愿透露姓名的阿贾克斯球员反映，赛后亨特拉尔连替补背心都没有换掉，就手持电棍独自走进了拜仁更衣室里，大声喊到：“阿尔扬！范佩西不在，你当真以为我打不过你吗！” 紧接着罗本也喊了一句：“我数到五，不想意外受伤的都给我出去！”几秒种后，罗本以外的拜仁球员统统从更衣室里跑了出来。再后来就听到几声巨响，阿贾克斯主教练埃里克-滕哈格迅速组织所有阿贾克斯球员登上了大巴。因为没有旁观者在场，更衣室中的具体战况我们不得而知，但可以肯定的是，两位老将都确定无缘第二回合的首发名单。  


**第九季**  
  
众所周知荷兰国家队的更衣室环境异常凶险，过去我们常常听到亨特拉尔被队友殴打的消息，而荷兰球员互相背叛爆料也早就屡见不鲜。近日，西班牙马卡报就披露了一则未刊发的亨特拉尔的采访，前皇马球员声称当年皇马的荷兰帮里有两位球员出卖了他，矛头直指罗本和斯内德。这篇报道也证实了亨特拉尔在荷兰队内结怨已久，冲突甚至可以追溯到遥远的2009年。  
  
“我刚到皇马的第一个月，《阿斯报》就说我想要转会离开。”亨特拉尔回忆到，“那时我得不到出场的机会，就在聚餐上随口发了句牢骚，我并不是真的想走人，只不过我是荷甲金靴，当然会受不了总是坐冷板凳的待遇。我们晚上八点吃的饭，结果第二天这句话就上了头版头条。当时除了我，在场的还有罗本、斯内德、范德法特和德伦特，我百分百确信他们中间有人走漏了消息。至于究竟是谁出卖了我，呵呵，我心里早就有了两个提名。”  
  
**那两个人是罗本和斯内德吗？**  
  
亨特拉尔：“具体姓名我不方便向你们透露，要知道，他们可是我的国家队队友。一想到还要打起精神和这些脑子里只有暴力和勾心斗角的家伙共同为荷兰队而战，我就真的很受伤。但是，生活就是如此，也许事情会迎来转机。”  
  
**您的意思是不会退出荷兰队内的竞争？**  
  
“当然。我会用我的实力向他们证明，我才是荷兰前场最好的选择。只知道和队友干架的人一定不会懂吧。”

**第十季**  
  
正如全攻全守代表着荷兰足球的理念，长期以来内斗精神也被看作荷兰足球哲学的一部分，薪火相传，永不停息。国家队比赛日结束后，利物浦中卫、荷兰国家队队长范戴克在接受英国媒体专访时语出惊人，表示这支崭新的橙衣军团只是看似团结一致，其实也难以摆脱内讧的阴霾。  
  
范戴克告诉记者：在荷兰队我没有获得应有的尊重，就只是因为我不曾效力于阿贾克斯、埃因霍温或者费耶诺德。那场比赛半场对方一球领先，弗兰基-德容就和维纳尔杜姆在球员通道内为了该让谁背锅而争论不休，回到更衣室他们立刻扭打在一起，我试图去劝架，希望阻止一场悲剧的发生，但是当时根本没有人在听。  
  
孟菲斯-德佩看到他们打架，不但视若无睹，甚至还激情洋溢地来了段Rap，德容恩一脸欲言又止，他可能是想讲个笑话又不敢出声。谁都没有想到，一直一言不发的范德贝克突然炸了，他冲过去把那两个人摔翻在地，那还是我第一次看见他使用柔术。是的，精湛的巴西柔术，我想即便是传闻里以一敌三暴揍了斯塔姆、范博梅尔和范尼斯特鲁伊的埃德加-戴维斯，也未必能让多尼吃亏。德里赫特看见弗兰基倒地就下意识地举起了手，示意范德贝克的动作犯规，很可惜裁判并不在我们之中。  
  
我问范德贝克他要做什么，范德贝克却不耐烦了，叫我不要插手中场核心之间的争斗，替补席上太冷，他需要热一热身。孟菲斯听到后二话不说，就要把亨特拉尔留下的电棍借给他。我不清楚他们平时都在哪里切磋格斗技巧，想必不会是国家队，也许是在某些豪门——听说伊布拉希莫维奇就是在阿贾克斯练成了跆拳道黑带五段。你很难想象，一个像范德贝克这样的年轻人，竟然会如此不知天高地厚地顶撞队长。但这就是荷兰队一脉相承的风气，多尼之所以底气十足，完全就是靠着背后有孟菲斯他们这些老队员撑腰。  
  
这帮意气用事的家伙！我当然不怕球员打架，但我想更衣室里的所有人都应该意识到一点，那就是我们的比赛还没有踢完。我实在忍无可忍，打开柜门，抽出了我的木棍。那是布林德送给我的欧冠冠军贺礼，戴利告诉我：“当年罗宾-范佩西在更衣室就用这玩意儿防身。”  
  
就在整个更衣室乱作一团的时候，我们的主帅弗兰克-德波尔带着战术本走了进来。  
  
我用眼神向德波尔求助，他却淡定地说：“没见过内讧啊？大惊小怪。”  
  
我手里紧握着木棍，问他：“教练，博格坎普也会打人吗？”

而德波尔的表情已经给了我答案。

**Author's Note:**

> 也许有些地方需要解释：  
> 貌似人畜无害的多尼-范德贝克练习柔道。  
> 亨特拉尔说皇马的荷兰帮里有两个人出卖了他，这件事也是真新闻。  
> 伊布拉希莫维奇效力阿贾克斯期间扬言要打断队长拉斐尔-范德法特的腿。范德法特表示：“是的，他大概对更衣室里的每个人都那么说过。”  
> 坊间传闻“野猪”埃德加-戴维斯曾在更衣室接连殴打了斯塔姆、范博梅尔和范尼斯特鲁伊，据戴维斯本人解释他们只是发生了激烈的争吵。


End file.
